


Practice Run

by Violet26



Series: Because of You [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Jim convinces Bones to help him plan a romantic holiday date for Spock and Nyota. After realizing that neither of them is probably the best at figuring out what might be considered 'romantic', Jim talks a very skeptical Bones into testing the planned date themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was originally planned for the Space Wrapped fest. After I had requested "something for the holidays" on this community I got the suggestion to check out Space Wrapped by; Alex. When checking that out I found this prompt;  
> 37\. Jim and Bones plan a romantic holiday date for Spock and Uhura, but end up going on it themselves. I loved the idea and a story came to me. Unfortunately, I'm not a member of Live Journal and couldn't post it there and didn't get it done i time either, *sigh* So, after contacting someone from Space Wrapped, I was told just to post it anyway. I want to thank whoever had such a great prompt and apologize for it being late. Hopefully I did a decent job of filling it! I apologize if this is a little ooc, this is my first story for this fandom (though I've been a fan of Star Trek forever). I just wanted to add that Spock and Uhura's relationship is implied only.

“Well that's fine with me!” The voice of an angry woman caused both men in the hall to turn with a start. Lieutenant Uhura was exiting Commander Spock’s room and, judging by her tone and her beyond pissed look, would have slammed the door had she'd been able. 

She turned towards her fellow officers with a huff then straightened herself in surprise as if she just noticed the two men standing only feet from her. “Oh, captain, doctor. “ She greeted, her voice barely showing the embarrassment that she no doubt felt. Both men nodded their own greeting. “Lieutenant “ each replied in turn. 

“Everything alright?” the captain inquired with concern.

Uhura hesitated a moment before speaking up. “Yes. I was attending to a personal matter but I assure you that it won't interfere with my duties. “ she replied a bit stiffly. 

Kirk nodded. “Good” he answered but added quickly, before she could walk away, “but if you do need to talk, my door’s always open. “ he finished, hoping he sounded as sincere as he was trying to be. 

Uhura looked at the man in front of her as if he would be the last person she'd talk to about anything, especially personal matters, but replied politely as her rank called for. “Thank you captain. “ She gave him a brief smile then gave the doctor a quick nod and smile too before continuing on her way. 

When he was sure Uhura was out of earshot Kirk spoke up. “I'm pretty sure I could hear her eye roll.” McCoy snorted from beside him and they continued walking. “I guess that means she doesn't want to talk to me.” he said, not sounding all that disappointed. 

“Can you blame her?” McCoy asked. 

Kirk glanced at his friend with the best hurt look he could manage. “That's just mean.” 

McCoy huffed. “I'm sure it hurt you deeply” he replied sarcastically as they entered sickbay. “You know, I won't be long here. You don't have to stay.”

Kirk just shrugged as he hopped onto a biobed. “I don't mind waiting.” 

McCoy raised an eyebrow before replying, “Suit yourself “. 

After a few minutes of silence Kirk spoke up. “You know shore leave is coming up.” he said offhandedly. 

“Thanks for the update.” McCoy replied without looking up from the PADD in his hands. 

Kirk ignored his friend’s sarcasm and continued. “And it'll be around Christmas time too.” 

“Uh-huh” McCoy continued staring at the PADD in his hands, reviewing the latest medical reports. 

Kirk sighed at being ignored. “You could at least pretend to be listening.”

McCoy rolled his eyes but finally lowered the PADD anyway. “You have my full attention. “

“Thank you “ Kirk replied happily. “Spock and Uhura really do work too hard.” McCoy simply raised an eyebrow and Kirk sighed. “Alright, we all work hard, especially you but…” 

McCoy groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Do you have a point Jim? or did you just think that the last ten minutes of my shift would be better spent making pointless conversation instead of doing work?” he asked, feeling annoyance building in him. 

“It's not ‘pointless conversation’ Bones” Jim huffed. “I was just thinking about something that might help boost morale for a couple crew members and I was hoping you'd help.”

“You mentioned Uhura and Spock. You want to do something for them because they had a fight?” He gave an exasperated sigh. “You want me to do something nice for Spock?” 

Jim nodded his head. “You'll be doing something nice for Uhura too “ he said pointedly. 

Leonard frowned. He did like Nyota. She was a strong, capable woman (although he questioned her taste in men). If he was honest with himself he didn't dislike the Vulcan as much as he used but still. “Jim, I…”

Jim interrupted him. “Come on Bones.” he whined. “I need you.” Leonard raised an eyebrow. Jim felt his cheeks flush. “Your help, I need your help, that's what I meant.” he added quickly. 

“I know what you meant.” Leonard smirked. 

"Yeah well” Jim coughed, feeling awkward and ready to move the conversation along. “So, you'll help me?” he looked at his friend, hopeful. “I ….” Leonard began again. Jim pulled his best puppy face. 

Leonard shook his head in frustration. “You're such a child sometimes.” He sighed deeply before speaking again. “Okay, what did you have planned?” 

Jim hopped off the bed to his feet. “I'll let you finish up here, then meet me in my quarters.” he clapped his friend on the back and left the room with a smile on his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No.” Leonard replied flatly. He took a sip of his drink and scrunched his face. While the bourbon in his glass wasn't synthesized, it wasn't good either. 

“Come on Bones, it'll boost morale” Jim insisted, downing the rest of his own drink. 

“How will planning a romantic hoilday date for Spock and Nyota boost morale?” Leonard asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“You know, the more you do that the more you look like Spock “ Jim pointed out with a smirk.

Leonard frowned. “Now, that’s just mean.” he said, throwing Jim’s words from earlier back at him. 

Jim laughed before continuing. “Well, the way I see it is no matter what Uhura says Spock and her fight will affect her work … “ he paused for a moment to pour himself another glass of bourbon. “at least, it'll affect her mood, which will affect the way she speaks to others and in turn, will affect the morale of those people. “

Leonard groaned. Jim had a point but he wasn't about to say it aloud. After he finished his drink he meant his friends eyes. “How are we supposed to plan a romantic date anyway?” he poured another drink, the more he drank, the less awful it tasted. “I don't know anything about romance, just ask my ex.” he said bitterly as he took a long sip from his glass. “And we married young so there wasn't anyone before and only one after, which wasn't much of a date…” he trailed but glared at his friend when he heard him snicker. 

“The one in the academy? “ Jim asked with a bright smile on his face. “I remember that.” he laughed. 

“Grow up Jim” Leonard replied sharply before drinking again. “Anyway, that's me and you, your flings can hardly be counted as that, much less romantic.”

Jim’s face fell. “You're right “ he admitted. He thought for a moment before an idea hit him. His smile was sly. “How about we go on a date?”

Leonard stared at the other man, certain that he misheard. When he saw Jim reach for the bottle of bourbon again he sat forward quickly and placed a hand over his friend's. “I think you had enough” he said, eyes narrowed. 

Jim shook his head. “I'm not drunk.” he laughed. “At least not enough to ask you out.” he thought to himself. Leonard looked at him skeptically but removed his hand and sat back in his seat. “I'm talking about a pretend date.” Jim announced when he filled his glass. The look he was receiving didn't seem too convinced that he didn't have one too many. “Your right, neither of us knows much about romance, although, I'm sure you did when you were married no matter what your ex says” he chanced a glance at his friend. He had meant it as a compliment but wasn't sure how it would be taken. The other man gave him another skeptical look. He shrugged and smiled. When he was certain he wasn't going to get any further response he continued. “Anyway, I figured we'd plan the date then you know, “ he rubbed the back of his neck. “We'd go on it and make sure it's romantic. I mean, we should be able to figure it out then. We just have to get in character. “ When he finished he waited for his friend's reaction. 

Leonard stared at the man across from him then sniffed the contents of his glass. There had to be something wrong with the booze, he was sure of it. “You want us to pretend to be Spock and Nyota, go on a date and decide if it's romantic enough for them?” he asked slowly, the disbelief in his voice was clear. He lowered his glass and placed it on the table, certain that he had had too many at least. 

Jim laughed. “Yeah, it sounded better in my head. “ he ran a hand through his hair. “But I do think it'll work.” He said hopefully. 

“You're serious aren't you?” Leonard asked to be clear, although he was certain of the answer.

“Yes..” Jim replied hesitantly before he took another sip from his drink. 

Leonard thought for a minute. “I don't know. Jo’s mom is finally letting me see her for Christmas, I don't know if I'll have time to…” he trailed when he saw the hope in Jim’s slightly drink-glazed eyes fade. He rubbed the back of his neck. “You really want to do this ? “

Jim ducked his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed by suggesting the whole thing. He shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it might be fun and wanted to help. “ He glanced up, “but I didn't know about your daughter. We can just plan the date. “ he gave a small smile. 

Leonard shook his head. “Leave’s two weeks long. We'll have time.” He couldn't believe what he was agreeing to and had it been anyone else, he wouldn't. “If we're going to make sure Spock and Nyota have some time for their date you and I will have to do the practice run right away.” When Jim beamed at him he felt his face heat but passed it off as the alcohol. 

Jim nodded in agreement. “Thanks Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Leonard replied as he picked his glass back up and swallowed the last bit in it before setting it back down. “But if we're going to be Spock and Nyota, I'm Nyota. “ 

Jim broke out into laughter. “Deal” he raised his glass in a mock toast before downing the rest of it’s contents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was formally called; Morale Boost. I want to thank EarlGreyHot for the new title (which I like a lot)! I also want to apologize because this chapter took longer to get up than I planned and it seems what had began as one chapter has become three. The third part has been started already so hopefully won't take too long to finish. Thank you to everyone who read this and has left a kudos and/or comment so far!

“Remind me again why I agreed to this? Leonard asked, looking around the restaurant they sat in. It was nice enough, warm and inviting, with soft lighting and decorations set up for the holidays, but he still didn't know about this whole thing, this practice date with his best friend. 

Across from Leonard, Jim smiled brightly. “Ah Bones, you know you can't say no to me.” Leonard’s eyebrows raised but he didn't deny anything. “Besides, it's kind of nice isn't it? “ He listened to the quiet music playing in the background, it was quite relaxing. He wasn't the most comfortable with the dress shirt and suit jacket and pants but at least they didn't require a tie. “I'd say it's romantic, wouldn't you?” he asked but narrowed his eyes when he didn't receive an answer. “Bones?” he questioned. Leonard seemed to be watching him yet his mind seemed to be somewhere else. It wasn’t often Jim saw the other man like this so it took him by surprise. When he still didn't receive a reply he spoke louder. ‘“Bones!” 

“Hmm?” Leonard asked, his seeming trance broken. Jim sighed at having to repeat himself but before he had a chance to say anything Leonard nodded his head. “Yeah, it's a nice place.” When Jim gave him a curious look he quickly added, “I was just lost in thought, sorry” he smiled politely. 

“Care to share? “ Jim asked with concern. 

Leonard shook his head again. “It's nothing, really.” 

Jim frowned. He knew that was code for; “I'm thinking about something that's bothering me but I'm not going to tell you right now, no matter how hard you try to get me to.” He sighed again. “Food’s taking forever.” he complained, suddenly feeling annoyed. 

“It hasn't been that long” Leonard countered. 

“Long enough.” Jim grumbled. Leonard laughed. Jim eyed him, “Don't say it.” he glared, crossing his arms. “I'm hungry, not a child or an infant, or whatever name you were going to call me.”

Leonard simply laughed once more as he gazed off a little way from them. It really was an old fashioned place they were in. Just a few feet from them was a designated area for couples to dance. Of course, it wasn't anything like the dance floors at the clubs Jim tried to drag him to back in their academy days. People here danced to slow, rhythmic music, dances he knew. It wasn’t the loud, thumping kind which had people writhing and grinding against each other eroticly. It wasn’t the kind that had Leonard pushing back a memory of drinking too much, his friend trying to teach him a dance, a long shower and a confusing morning. A morning in which he had realized the image in his head during his late night shower hadn't been some girl or even a random guy but his best friend. That morning had had Leonard remembering that the feel of Jim’s lithe body pressed against his and the following images made him come harder to his own touch than he ever had before. That had been the morning that led to other confusing moments, though he tried to keep them few, far and in between. Leonard hadn’t been sure what Jim would have said if he had said anything. He knew he wouldn't have settled for a casual thing with Jim, not after building up the friendship they had. He was also certain that, despite the rumors, had Jim found the right person he would have been capable of something more than casual. What changing their relationship from friendship to romantic (had Jim wanted it) would have meant worried him too, of course it did. It wasn't what had stopped him from trying though. What had stopped Leonard more than anything was the simple fact that he hadn’t been ready, not after what his ex had done. The wounds had been too fresh. So, he fought with what his body wanted and pushed those thoughts so far back that they only resurfaced on occasion when he couldn't keep his mind occupied enough. That was then. Now, now it didn’t matter what he might be ready for or what he might want. Had Jim wanted something more he would have said something by now. Despite feeling a dull ache deep inside from time to time he was happy with what he had. As his grandfather said, “Don’t try to fix what ain't broke”. Which of course is a variation of an old Earth saying, his grandfather liked those. Leonard shook his head to clear it and took a deep drink of his champagne.

Jim followed his friend's gaze. He knew Leonard knew how to dance like the couples he seemed to be watching, he had mentioned it to Jim on a couple of occasions. Jim was certain his friend liked dancing too regardless of the complaining he did about it. He especially complained about the dancing Jim liked. Jim smiled as he remembered bringing his friend to the clubs. It had taken him forever to drag the other man onto the dance floor then. When he had finally managed it Jim had learned two new things about his friend, one was he seemed to learn new things nearly as quickly as Jim did and two, the doctor could move. The memory caused heat to flare in his cheeks and made him glad Leonard wasn't paying attention to him. When he felt the heat die down in him, Jim glanced at his friend again. Leonard was still watching the couples dance and it only took Jim a minute to decide on something. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea or not, people would no doubt recognize them (both of them had already signed a couple autographs on their way to the restaurant ) and that might start rumors. “But, it wouldn't be the first time” he thought. He laughed as he remembered a time in the academy after one particular night out with his friend. He had had the hardest time getting a date for nearly a month because no one wanted to get in between him and his ‘jealous boyfriend ‘. Jim looked back at Leonard and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. They were still waiting for their food after all, it would kill some time. “What you say, Nyota my dear” Jim said, trying to get into character. “Would you care to dance?” he stood and held out his hand.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“Why not?” Jim asked with a shrug. He nodded towards the dance floor. “Come on, you know how right? “

Leonard nodded yes. “Do you?” he asked, taking a drink. 

“No, but I'm fast learner and you can lead” Jim smirked. “Besides, Spock and Nyota will on their date no doubt.”

“We're supposed to be deciding if this would be romantic enough for the two of them. That doesn't mean we have to do everything they would.” Leonard protested as he set his, now empty, glass down. 

“Come on, you know you want to.” Jim continued with a wink. “Besides, you owe me. I taught you to dance at the club back in the academy and now you can teach me this kind of dancing.”

Leonard felt his cheeks heat as the memory tried to push it's way to the forefront of his mind again. He glanced at the dance floor then back at Jim. “Alright.” he stood and grabbed his friend's hand. “But if anyone says anything I'm blaming the alcohol. “

Jim snickered. “Don't we always? “

“And you” Leonard added quickly. Jim just laughed again as he led the other man to the dance floor. 

When the two men found a spot amoung the crowd of dancers Jim meant his friends eyes. “Now what?” he asked quietly, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Leonard placed a hand on Jim’s waist and was surprised when he jumped at the touch. Jim glanced down at his friend's hand. They touched each other before, plenty of times, so he had no idea why this affected him like it did. His stomach felt fluttery and his heart pounded. “You alright darlin’?” 

Jim’s eyes shot up. “What?” he asked, ignoring the fact that his voice sounded an octave higher than normal. 

Leonard smiled gently as he grabbed Jim’s hand with his free one. “Is everything alright?”

Jim managed to nod and smile. “Just wondering why you called me darling?” he asked as casually as he could.

 

“Playing the part.” Leonard replied with a smirk. “Put your other hand on my arm.” Jim did as he was told. “It's been awhile but I think I remember enough.” 

The two men began to move, awkward at first but soon they found their rhythm. They weren't as graceful as many of the other couples but Jim did learn the steps quickly. Midway through the second song they changed to a different position. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck and both of Leonard’s hands went to Jim’s waist. The new position did feel more comfortable to Jim but somehow it felt more intimate too. That thought made his stomach twist inside. It reminded all too much of the time they danced before. 

“I'm not an expert or anything but it doesn't seem like you've forgotten anything.” Jim said, when his nerves began to calm.

Leonard turned his head to hide his smile. “Like riding a bike I suppose.” When he noticed the curious look he was getting from Jim he clarified, “Old saying, it means some things are hard to forget, heard my grandfather say it.” Jim nodded. The memory that Leonard had tried to keep at bay since he saw the dance floor was trying to rear up again but (despite how he was holding Jim) he managed to push it back again, choosing to focus on the here and now. It had probably been a stupid idea to do this, Leonard knew, but it felt nice. Somehow it just reminded him of home. 

As Jim and Leonard danced they caught each other's eyes here and there, mostly though they stared over the other's shoulder. Jim tried to concentrate on not stepping on his friend's feet while Leonard tried to concentrate on anything but Jim. When the song ended neither of them moved apart right away. They met each other's gaze and while only a minute passed it seemed a lot longer to both of them. Leonard ducked his head when he realized another song had begun. He cleared his throat. “The food’ll probably arrive soon.” he said, breaking the moment. Jim nodded his agreement, unable to find words. They pulled apart and made their way back to the table quietly. Their meal had arrived shortly after they sat back down and they began eating in silence. 

Jim was the first to break the new silence. “That was nice.” he said, feeling slightly awkward. 

Leonard ran a hand through hair “Yeah, it was.” he agreed without looking up from the plate in front of him. 

There was a tension between them now, Jim could feel it and he was desperate to remove it. He searched his brain for something. He smirked before looking up at his friend. “Do you think they flirt while they eat?” He took a bite of food and waited. 

Leonard looked up, surprised. “What?”

“Spock and Nyota.” Jim answered after he swallowed his food. “You think they would sit here and play footsie or something? “ When the other man simply raised an eyebrow Jim decided to demonstrate. “You know, this” He ran his foot against Leonard’s foot then up his calf under the table causing his friend to jump. “Spock and Nyota, do you think they do it?” 

“I try not to think about it.” Leonard replied sarcastically. Jim snickered. 

“I think we did good.” Jim spoke up again after he finished the last bite on his plate. He felt relieved that the earlier tension seemed to be gone. “I think this would be plenty romantic for a couple.” 

Leonard thought for a moment then nodded. “I think you might be right kid.” He smiled thoughtfully then raised his glass. Jim raised his own before they clinked them together. When the meal was paid for the two men exited the restaurant. It was time for the final part of their practice date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished it. What I had originally intended as one chapter is three and it took longer than I expected but I'm glad it's done. :) I hope you enjoy. Please let me know about any mistakes.

Leonard and Jim began walking along the sidewalk. “So, where’s this park you were saying you wanted to go to?” he asked Jim with a quick glance his way. 

“Not too far from here” Jim replied vaguely. “The weather’s not bad tonight. If it's this way when Spock and Nyota have their date I'm sure they'd enjoy it.”

“Jim’s right” Leonard thought. “ The weather isn't bad”. The air was crisp around them but not too cold, the night sky was clear and the stars shone bright. He didn't say anything but he did agree with his friend that a walk after a good meal on a beautiful night did sound nice.

After walking for a while, in relative silence, Leonard began to wonder if his friend actually had a particular location in mind. He was about to ask him when Jim stopped. “We're here.” He smiled brightly and turned towards Leonard. 

Leonard looked around. They stopped in front of a small park. It was a pretty little area with benches, lots of trees and other plants, plenty of lights and a couple of sculpted fountains. They began walking through when Jim spoke up again. “This actually isn't the spot I wanted to go.” His friend gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged. “It is but isn’t” Leonard frowned. “We’re almost there. “ Jim added. Leonard sighed but continued to follow him.

The path they followed was tree-lined and barely lit by moonlight but Jim led the way with ease. When they finally reached the clearing Jim clapped Leonard on the shoulder. “This is it” he said excitedly. The clearing was a spot that overlooked the city. It was mostly overgrown brush that was covered with a light dusting of snow, some broken branches and a few large rocks.

Jim had been rather silent and still for most of the walk there but now he seemed to be buzzing as he took in the familiar scenery. “I love this spot” he admitted as he walked towards the edge of the overlook and gestured around them. “I found it a couple years ago. Despite the path being kept up I still don't think too many people people come up here. “

Leonard glanced around as he followed Jim. “Kinda looks like one of those old teenage make out spots.” he said offhandedly. 

Jim laughed and turned away from his friend, feeling a blush creep up on his face. He was thankful that the only light that shone was from the stars, the moon and cityscape below. “You got me Bones.” he joked. He sat down on a large rock nearby and gazed at the sky. 

Leonard rolled his eyes. He was sure Jim couldn’t see it but it was more for his benefit anyway. He stood by the rock Jim sat on for a moment before he heard Jim pat the spot next to him. “Come on, sit. You don't take up that much room.” 

Leonard shook his head. “And freeze my ass off on cold stone, no thank you. “

Jim sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he stood up. He removed his jacket while his friend watched with curiosity. He placed the jacket on the spot next to where he had been sitting. “There” he gestured to the rock. “Now you can sit and still protect your precious ass”

Leonard snorted. “I'll sit, just put your jacket back on before you catch your death.” he grumbled, his arms across his chest. 

Jim laughed again. “Yes doctor.” he replied with a mocking tone before picking up his jacket and putting it back on. He sat down and Leonard followed. There was barely enough room for them both but neither of them said anything. “It's not that cold out. “ Jim remarked as he returned to watching the stars. 

“It's cold enough for you to get sick. “ Leonard replied. “Even if it wasn't, you’d still find a way.” Jim frowned and turned his head towards him to make a comment but Leonard continued before he had a chance. “One thing I've learned from you, impossible things happen all the time.” 

Jim smiled. “I'm going to take that as a compliment.” he said as he turned away.

“You should. “ Leonard replied pointedly. His own vision was straight ahead but he wasn't really looking at anything in particular. He was busy trying not to focus on how close Jim and him sat, not an inch between them. 

“It's an amazing view, don't you think?” Jim glanced back at Leonard, waiting for an answer. 

Leonard faced his friend. He noticed Jim’s normally stunning eyes seemed to shining as bright as the stars at that moment. “Sure is.” he replied softly. Jim ducked his head, trying to calm his nerves. He misread his friend's intention, he knew he must have. Leonard coughed at his own cheesiness. “We should…” He trailed and gestured to the path behind them. 

Jim looked up. “Yeah, yeah I guess we should.” he said, standing and stretching. He began leading the way when he thought of something and stopped suddenly. Leonard had been following close behind and looked at Jim with narrowed eyes at the abrupt stop. “Sorry Bones.” He said, turning around. “I just wanted to tell you, I know I'm few days early, but Merry Christmas.” he smiled. 

Leonard’s face softened. “Merry Christmas Jim.”

“I also wanted to say thanks.” Jim said. “I think the restaurant, with dinner and dancing, and even the walk, I think it'll be perfect for Spock and Nyota. I couldn't have…” 

Leonard interrupted him. “Don't forget your spot here.” he nodded behind him. “It really is nice. “ he said honestly.

Jim bit his lip. “I actually hadn't planned on telling them about this. I figured they'd just walk through the park.” he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away. “I just wanted to show you this.” he admitted. 

“Oh.” Leonard replied lamely. He wasn't sure what else to say. He watched Jim, who seemed uncharacteristically quiet and shy all of sudden. “You know,” he spoke up, hoping to lighten the mood. “This would be the part of the date with the goodnight kiss.” he winced as soon as the words left his mouth. “Crap.” He had meant it as a joke but knew those weren't the best words. He laughed anyway. Jim joined him. When their awkward laughter died down their eyes met.

Jim wasn't sure what to do. He had felt an attraction towards his friend for years. He also had realized that for sometime now his feelings had grown into something more, something beyond just friendship and a physical attraction, but never tried to name it. He had figured it was for the best not to. However, in that moment he knew what that bleary, nameless feeling that would nudge him here and there was. Prior to their ‘date’, for some months, Jim had noticed changes in Leonard, subtle things, things that made him hope. He decided he finally needed to explore those feelings, maybe confess them to Leonard. Their practice date had offered him the perfect opportunity but he hadn't been sure. When their date began though things had seemed a little more clear and he had thought he’d been ready to finally admit what he was feeling (to himself at least ). That was when he had decided he wanted to take a detour to ‘his’ spot, to test the water so to speak. However, once they got up here he had lost his nerve and started to doubt himself again. Now though, standing under the stars and moon with his eyes locked on his friend's hazel ones, he understood and could no longer deny what he was feeling. Instead of a nudge it felt like a slap. It was overwhelming and it scared him. He had never felt anything like it before. As much as it scared him though he had to admit there something almost thrilling about it too. There was something exciting about the unknown. The conflicting emotions tied knots in his stomach, had his heart racing and played tug-of-war in his head. He wanted to move, to say or do something but felt frozen. 

Leonard’s head was buzzing as he stepped closer to Jim and reached out his hand to place it on his cheek. He could have misread his friend, misread the signs, so many things could go wrong if something came from this and what his ex had done to him, all those doubts tried to stand in the way but he refused to let them. He knew he was overthinking things, and if he was right and Jim wanted this too, he had already wasted too much time. Leonard’s lips turned up to a small smile when Jim’s eyes closed and his face turned towards Leonard’s hand. He grazed his thumb along his friends lower lip, watching his mouth intently. When Jim’s lips parted he felt his breath hitch and heat flood him. Without another thought he closed the little distance between them and pressed his lips against his friends’. 

It took Jim a moment to process what had happened. When his brain finally registered the kiss he grasped the front of Leonard’s jacket to keep him from pulling away and eagerly returned it. His friends boldness had surprised him but it also seemed to ease some of Jim’s fear. His heart still hammered in his chest but the knots in his stomach began to loosen. The soft press of lips became harder and he knew this was what he wanted. Jim swiped his tongue along Leonard’s bottom lip, hoping to deepen their kiss. He groaned when his friend responded without hesitation and their tongues met. He reached a hand up to tangle in his friends hair and the other he placed on his shoulder. Leonard wrapped his arms around him, one hand rested between shoulders and the along the small of his back. 

Neither man noticed the cold or the snow that had began to fall as their hands grasped at and fisted clothing in a desperate attempt to pull each other impossibly closer. When they pulled back from each other it was just enough to rest their foreheads together and catch their breath. When their breaths slowed their lips met again, this time more desperate.

Jim’s hand tightened in Leonard’s jacket and the grip he had on his hair became harder than intended. He winced when he noticed and mumbled an apology against against Leonard’s lip. He felt a smile against his own. Panting, Jim turned his head so he could whisper in his friend's ear. “Bones,” he cringed inwardly at how needy his voice sounded. “Spend the night with me” Jim plead. He would convince himself that he had asked his friend and hadn't all but begged him later, now he just waited and hoped that his friend would agree. 

Jim only had to wait a few seconds before he got an answer. “Yes “ Leonard replied, his lips were against Jim’s neck and his warm breath made him shiver. “Jim” Leonard’s usual drawl was husky and sounded as desperate as his friend felt.

Jim nearly laughed in relief, instead he pulled away, grabbed his friend's hand and led him down the path, out of the park and back to his suite. The cold and snow began to catch up to the two men as they walked along but neither could bring themselves to care.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made his way to the door after the fourth or fifth chime. “I'm coming” he grumbled with a yawn. He palmed the door open and stood there in only his boxers and a t-shirt. 

“Captain” Lieutenant Uhura’s surprised voice made Jim more aware of what he was wearing, though he didn't bother to look embarrassed. 

“Jim’s fine when we're off duty.” he replied casually.

She smiled politely. “Of course.”

“Is something wrong? I wasn't expecting you otherwise I would have…” he asked, gesturing to himself and his attire. 

She looked at him confused. “Spock and I had made plans with you and Dr. McCoy for breakfa...st” her voice trailed as she noticed the mess of clothing that lined the floor, having chosen to look down instead of at the captain in his sleepwear. 

Jim closed his eyes, rubbed his temple and stepped back. “That's today?“ He ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, just give me a few ...” 

“I see you have company,” she interrupted, having stepped further into the room. “I didn't mean to interrupt.” Her tone was no longer polite and friendly but sounded almost judging. Jim’s eyes narrowed but he kept silent. Her eyes moved from the litter of clothing to the figure in the bed. “Perhaps Spock and I should return later after we have picked up Dr…” her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized the mostly covered figured on the bed, his head and an arm that hung over the side were the only parts not covered. “McCoy.” she finished, shock clear in her voice. 

“Shit,” Jim thought with a wince. “Bones is going to kill me." He hadn't meant to let Nyota so far into the room. “I think I can tell him myself.” he smiled the best he could. 

Nyota looked at him then back to the bed and back to him once more. “You and Dr. McCoy? “ she questioned, then realized the personal nature of the question. She was about to apologize when Jim spoke up. “Well, you had your chance.” he replied jokingly, cocky grin in place. Nyota rolled her eyes. “You  
jealous?” he asked, still grinning and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew she wasn't of course. This was just his go to when in an awkward situation. 

Nyota was about to huff at Jim’s suggestion, tired of his ego, when a thought crossed her mind. “Well,” she glanced at the sleeping doctor. “A little, maybe.” Jim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but his grin grew wider. Before he had a chance to say anything Nyota continued. “The doctor is a handsome man, you're very lucky to have him” she began. 

“What? “ Jim asked, obviously taken back as his grin faded. 

Nyota bit back a smirk as she continued, knowing this wasn't what he had meant when he had asked about her being jealous. “And those hands, those talented surgeon's hands…” she said almost dreamily and nearly laughed at the way Jim had managed to back her out of the room as she talked about the doctor. “I can only imagine what he can do with them outside of sickbay. I'm happy with Spock of course” she added as Jim’s eyes narrowed. “But a girl can fantasize. “ she finished with a wink.

“I think that's enough lieutenant.” Jim said. His tone was much like the one he used on the bridge but Nyota could tell he was hiding jealously. He blocked the room from her view the best he could. “Let Spock know we’ll join you in fifteen minutes.” 

“Yes sir “ Nyota replied promptly. She made a point of craning her neck to try to get one last look at the doctor before turning and leaving. She smirked as she walked away. She had mostly done that to deflate Kirk’s ego but she hadn't been lying when she said she thought the doctor was a handsome man. Since she had known him she had also had gained respect for him as a doctor (despite his lacking bedside manner) and respect for the amount of patience the man must truly possess being Jim Kirk’s best friend. Though now, she had to question his taste in men.

Nyota returned to where Spock had been waiting. “You spoke with the captain?” Spock questioned her as she approached him. 

“Yes “ Nyota answered, nodding her head. “The captain and the doctor will be comin …..” she winced and cursed herself for the mental image that threatened to produce with that sentence. “I'm not a teenager” she thought but she still revised her words. “They will be joining us shortly. “

Spock raised an eyebrow inquiring at her and her mentioning both men. “You spoke with both the captain and the doctor? “ It wasn't unusual for the two men to be found in the same place, especially when on the ship, but considering the early hour it was a little surprising. 

“Well, no, the doctor was asleep but the captain will wake him “ Nyota chuckled lightly when Spock’s eyebrow seemed to raise higher. She walked past him for a ways before turning around and saying, “You remember that bet we made last month?” she questioned. “Of course “ Spock replied. “I believe I win” she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited a little in this chapter. I'm making a sequel to this story, might make it a little series, and I wanted to make sure things looked alright in this one first. I also had to reread it to make sure the next story fit. :)


End file.
